


《食髓知味》C5

by iovvv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovvv/pseuds/iovvv
Summary: 微博id @东门野葵
Relationships: taegi
Kudos: 6





	《食髓知味》C5

**Author's Note:**

> 微博id @东门野葵

05/

第一个姿势，闵玧其随意地侧坐在床上，手撑在双腿之间。像猫一样，金泰亨第一张照片拍糊了，又赶紧调整好状态，用力抓紧了相机。

他被叫做色情小白猫也是因为这个，每组照片的都会有一张照片非常像一只猫。不过看过再多的照片，也不如本人就在眼前更有冲击性。

“弟弟。”闵玧其笑了一声，“拍照片的时候不要看我，要看显示屏。你不是说你会摄影吗？一点都不专业。”

金泰亨挑了下眉，看起来很无奈。

“我都说我只会一点儿了。”

“如果只能在显示屏里看哥的话，那就只能拍十分钟了。”

他指了指身下：“硬的发疼。”

闵玧其在他说话的时候换了第二个姿势。背对着金泰亨跪着，回过头去看镜头。

“你看过我的照片吧，觉得哪套图最好看？”

“都很好看。不过如果一定要选，那就是哥你拍的第一套图。”金泰亨拍好了几张，低头在看预览。

有点出乎意料。闵玧其边换姿势边饶有兴趣地盯着金泰亨：“那可是我在宿舍的床上拍的，打光也不好，背景也很杂乱。为什么喜欢那套？”

金泰亨半天都没回话，默默地看了一会儿刚拍的图，都翻过一遍确定没问题后才又再次抬起相机。

“不知道哥能不能理解，我很想和爱人在杂乱的出租屋里做一次爱，很疯狂的那种。虽然没有爱人，也没有出租屋，但是哥，你的照片让我有了那样的感觉。”

相机的“咔嚓”声没停顿过，闵玧其却能在噪声中寻找到那一个低沉，又让人上瘾的声线。

“虽然之后的照片越来越精致，但我总会在看到哥的瞬间想起我当初第一次看那套图时，有多兴奋。”

闵玧其愣了会儿，忽地噗嗤一声笑出来。第三个动作也拍完了，听相机的声音，应该足够从中找出十几张来发。他在床上跪着凑近，从金泰亨手里接过相机放在旁边，拉住他悬着的手，搭在自己的后腰上。

“拍摄结束。”

“你可以开始拆你的礼物了。”

感受到丝带被轻柔地解开，太滑了，大腿根绕着的部分也一起散落。闵玧其搂住金泰亨的脖子，向后倒去。

“哥。”

金泰亨淡淡地笑着：“要不要把摄像机打开？”

闵玧其半天才反应过来金泰亨在说什么。合约第三条写的，如果发生关系，一定要在镜头下。

想了一会儿，才蹭了蹭金泰亨的下半身，像是安抚：“家里没有润滑剂。”

“恩，知道了。”

金泰亨低下头，埋在了闵玧其的锁骨里。

闵玧其觉得自己实在是需要再放荡一点，所以干脆翻身把金泰亨压在身下，奶凶奶凶地凑到他耳边。

“你躺着就行，我来弄。”

刚才实在是屈辱，金泰亨吸了他的乳尖，这次终于知道轻柔一点了，但闵玧其身体敏感，乳头早就挺了起来，不一会儿就红了一片。

金泰亨太了解他哪里敏感了，肯定没少看他的视频。

闵玧其刚才还被金泰亨翻了个身，手按住了腰窝。全身的骨头好像都酥软了，有点像是高潮要来之前的那种感觉。金泰亨停了手，在闵玧其的喘息声逐渐平缓时，又用力按了上来。

经历了如此屈辱的一系列动作之后，闵玧其毅然翻身压住金泰亨。真正坐在金泰亨身上的时候却有点发懵。

该做点什么呢？

金泰亨饶有兴趣地盯着闵玧其，他似乎在思考。等了一会儿，忍不住抬了下胯骨，用鼓包的下体顶住闵玧其的屁股。

“哥，先帮我把裤子脱了吧。”

闵玧其噢了一声，乖乖地帮金泰亨脱衣服。怎么又听他的话了？在帮他解衬衫时才反应过来，闵玧其恶狠狠地把他的衬衫脱完，一把拽下了金泰亨的裤子。

天，17cm，是真的。

不知道是兴奋还是害怕，一想到以后可能会被这根狰狞的性器捅进后穴就有点发怵。不知道做爱的时候要用多少润滑剂才行。

干脆从网上邮一箱回来得了，顺便再多买点套。

闵玧其扶着自己的性器蹭了蹭金泰亨的，真他妈是冲击，一对比就看出来了。自己的不算小，但是放在17cm旁边，怎么看怎么小。

蹭了两下，金泰亨的性器头部分泌出了些透明液体。闵玧其伸手抹了一下，把手指伸进自己嘴里，抬起头望向金泰亨。

“哥……”

金泰亨破天荒地做出了可怜的表情，胯骨不自觉地动了起来。

“我好难受，你帮帮我。”

对方脖子上的纹身无时无刻不在提醒闵玧其，他是个狂野不拘束的人。但还真就因为闵玧其一句话而忍着欲望，老老实实地躺在自己身下。

虚荣感得到了很大的满足。

闵玧其抓住了金泰亨攥着床单的手，拉到自己的大腿上：“你扶着我点。”

往后坐了坐，股缝夹住了金泰亨的性器，烫的闵玧其抬了下腰吟了一声，适应下来才又结实地贴合上去。

闵玧其手撑在金泰亨的胸前，前后扭动着腰。后穴口被摩擦地有点痒，前面又搭在金泰亨的腹肌上，感觉痒，感觉还不够。

“弟……泰亨。泰亨，恩……”

金泰亨的耻毛刮的闵玧其有点疼，但他又不想后退，只能贴合地再紧密一点，轻轻地抬起屁股，又重重地压下去。金泰亨被闵玧其的动作弄得呼吸紊乱，手扶上了他的腰。

“操……”

“哥，难受吗，能不能再快点？”

他的手摸上了闵玧其的屁股，用力扒开，让性器可以活动的空间更大。下身开始轻微挺进，金泰亨不敢太用力，因为闵玧其还没有回答他。

“额嗯……哥，玧其，我能再快点吗？”

闵玧其一听到金泰亨对自己的称呼便心软了，俯下身子，吻住了他因为欲求不满而发抖的嘴唇。

“快点，别废话。”

又一个翻身被压住，闵玧其有点无奈，可惜情欲支配身体，他只能乖乖受着。不可否认的是，金泰亨力气很大，肯定能带给他想要的快感。如果就仅仅靠着自己刚才那样磨，不知道磨到什么时候才能射出来。

金泰亨拍了拍他的大腿：“把腿合上，夹紧。”

不知道是什么意思，但闵玧其还是照做了。

金泰亨跨在了闵玧其大腿处，扶着性器挤进大腿根部。闵玧其体会不到金泰亨的感觉，但能从表情看出来，他很舒服。

分泌的液体越来越多，粘在性器和大腿内侧。金泰亨额头渗出了细微的汗滴，粗重地喘息着，性感的要死。

动作快了起来。闵玧其感觉到性器被握住，根本没有反应的机会，撸动频率瞬间赶上了金泰亨在自己腿缝中抽插的速度，毫无前戏，也没有渐进过程，快感忽地涌了上来。

“泰亨，呃啊，慢点，慢点！”

“不是你说……要快的吗？”金泰亨喘着气，笑了一声，听起来像是恶魔在低语。

“不要色气地看着我，我忍不住……哈……”

真是个讨厌的孩子。闵玧其紧紧咬住嘴唇，但控制不住轻微的闷哼声。

“我……我天生的……没办法嘛，呜呜呜。”

“泰亨，我想射了……”

“泰，泰亨……”

手上的动作慢了下来，可在腿间抽插的速度依旧很快。闵玧其夹紧了腿，小心翼翼地观察着金泰亨的表情。如果太紧了，他会皱眉，那就放松一点，如果夹得松，他挺进的动作会一捅到底，边咬牙边用力挤进去，力气仿佛能把闵玧其直接弄碎。

最终还是在金泰亨手里射了出来。他太性感了，闵玧其本来就喜欢刺激的，金泰亨很让他满意。

只是金泰亨好像还很难受。闵玧其喘息着抬起腰，拿了旁边的枕头垫在腰下。

“玧其，说……说几句话。”

闵玧其被弄得意乱情迷，想的都是怎么能让金泰亨快点射，大腿被磨的实在是有点疼。

“泰亨，你好性感……真的。”

“如果今晚能做爱就好了……”

“下次，下次我一定会满足你所有需求。”

“我后穴，很紧。”

“要试试吗……”

金泰亨低声骂了句脏话，腰往前挺了挺，居然顶到了闵玧其的后穴口。他似乎感受到了温热的触感，再一次插入，性器的头部挤到了小穴。

“啊！不行……”闵玧其慌乱地抬手推他，却被一把抓住。

“我不进去，呃恩……”

“绝不会让你受伤的，相信我。”

闵玧其放松了手上的力气，抬起头去看，自己刚射过的性器居然又有了抬头的迹象。算了，他相信金泰亨有分寸。

这次顺畅多了。金泰亨每挺进一次都要顶到穴口，挤进一点，下一次轻了些，再次进入又挤了进去。闵玧其被拨弄的欲仙欲死，在金泰亨挺入时缩了后穴。

“唔……”

金泰亨闷哼了一声。

闵玧其失神了一阵，感受到后穴有什么东西在流，忽地抬起头，不可置信的看向金泰亨。

“抱歉……哥……”

“好像射里面了……不过你不要担心，就在穴口，我帮你洗出来……”

叹了声气，无奈地瘫在床上。知道了，如果还有只在外面蹭的机会的话，他也绝对，要让金泰亨戴套。


End file.
